


Прелестная девочка (что так сильно изменилась)

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Tangled (2010), Twisted Princess (Disney Fanart)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Death, Child Abuse, Dark, F/F, Magic, Non Consensual, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Тебе стоит быть осторожнее, Готель, — говорит ей однажды Малефисента, с холодной улыбкой любуясь закатом. На её плече ворон, а в руке — волшебный посох.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прелестная девочка (что так сильно изменилась)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pretty little girl (growing up so mean)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845532) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



> Разрешение получено.

_Ибо я твой ангел,_  
 _И я играла по правилам,_  
 _Которым ты сама выучила меня._  
 _Ты держала меня в клетке_  
 _С позолоченными прутьями_  
 _Слишком тесной, чтобы я могла там оставаться._

_Теперь я вырвалась на свободу,_  
 _Теперь я ухожу,_  
 _И, дорогая, прости,_  
 _Но я отринула всё, что было,_  
 _И я должна пережить это._  
"Of Verona", The Enemy

Готель могла лишь пользоваться магией, но не _могла_ творить её. Многие годы брала она силы из источника, что не принадлежал ей; многие годы держала прелестную девчушку в прелестной маленькой клетке и воровала её магию — снова и снова.   
Но прелестная маленькая девочка выросла в прелестную молодую женщину, и многое изменилось.

 

— Тебе стоит быть осторожнее, Готель, — говорит ей однажды Малефисента, с холодной улыбкой любуясь закатом. На её плече ворон, а в руке — волшебный посох.   
Малефисента всё знает о прелестных маленьких девочках, что вырастают в прелестных молодых женщин.  
— О, да брось, — фыркает Готель. — Она моя до мозга костей.   
Малефисента пожимает плечами и смотрит вслед уходящей Готель. Готель сама в сравнении с ней ещё девочка. Однажды ей придётся всё понять — или умереть. Неважно.  
— Следи за башней, — наказывает она ворону. — Когда придёт время, дашь мне знать.  
О да, Малефисента знает о прелестных маленьких девочках всё.

 

Рапунцель — магия во плоти. И однажды она понимает, что означают прикосновения Матушки, понимает, что Матушка ворует саму её сущность, ворует дольше, чем Рапунцель помнит себя, а башня превращается из дома (которым она так и не стала) в клетку...  
Матушка так любит волосы Рапунцель, часами перебирает их, поёт им, и Рапунцель молча всё сносит, пока руки Матушки ласкают золотые волосы и прекрасную белую кожу.  
Как-то раз Паскаль попытался защитить её — Матушка швырнула его в стену и крепко прижала Рапунцель к груди. Когда Матушка ушла, Паскаль уже был мёртв.  
С тех пор Рапунцель не пытается завести дружбу с теми, кто живет на деревьях у башни.

 

Ворон часами сидит на подоконнике и смотрит на неё.  
Рапунцель тоже смотрит на ворона и на эти мгновения забывает о прикосновениях Матушки и о её голосе.   
Все так же безмолвно ворон улетает, и Рапунцель закрывает глаза.

 

— Пришло ли время, дорогуша? — спрашивает Малефисента, гладя ворона по спине.  
 _Нет, госпожа моя_ , отвечает ворон. 

 

Понимание накрывает Рапунцель однажды вечером, когда она напевает любимую матушкину песню и расчёсывает волосы.  
Рапунцель хватает ножницы и избавляется от волшебства цвета золота.

 

Матушка кричит на неё, бьёт по лицу, душит.  
Коротко обрезанные волосы Рапунцель потеряли золотой цвет. Она смеётся над гневом Матушки, улыбается её слезам, и когда та, перестав злиться, с плачем притягивает её к себе, гладя по волосам, которых больше нет...   
Рапунцель наносит удар.

 

Готель умирает с широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами, хватая ртом воздух. Она оседает в руках Рапунцель, и та позволяет ей упасть на пол.  
Рапунцель, осиротевшая дважды, подходит к окну, и кончики её пальцев искрятся золотым светом — больше некому красть её магию. Теперь магия только её, как и должно быть. Теперь всё это её, и она, напевая, прыгает из окна — туда, где воздух переливается золотом, туда, где ждёт свобода. 

 

Когда Рапунцель спускается на землю после заката, чтобы передохнуть, её ждёт женщина. Она ничуть не похожа на Готель.  
— Здравствуй, дитя, — говорит женщина; ворон на её плече каркает, и Рапунцель почти понимает его.  
— Я больше не позволю использовать себя, — заявляет им обоим Рапунцель. Её кожа отливает золотом.  
Женщина смеётся.  
— Мне не нужна твоя магия, дитя, — отвечает она. — В моей власти все силы Ада.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Рапунцель, и когда женщина протягивает ей руку, Рапунцель принимает её.

 

Рапунцель щедро одарена от природы, она напоминает Малефисенте её саму много веков назад.  
Прелестной маленькой девочке предстоит долгий путь, а в конце пути ее ждет судьба волшебницы, от которой содрогнётся мир.  
Её фамильяром становится молодой дракон, которого она нашла в тёмной пещере; Рапунцель зовёт его Паскалем, и Малефисенте неведомо, почему она так улыбается каждый раз, когда видит его.

 

Когда Флинн Райдер забирается в башню, он находит там лишь гниющий труп.   
Его ловят люди короля, и он умирает в тюрьме ещё до суда.  
Рапунцель далеко отсюда, на другом конце света, она ученица самой ужасающей из всех волшебниц, и ей нет дела до всё ещё оплакивающего её королевства.  
Малефисенте нравится эта очаровательная ирония судьбы. Ей не терпится увидеть, что выйдет из Рапунцель.


End file.
